


Quatro Estações (Imagine Sugawara Koushi)

by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika
Summary: Primavera, verão, outono, inverno. Não importa a estação do ano, Sugawara sempre estava ao seu lado, lhe proporcionando os melhores momentos de sua vida.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213601
Kudos: 1





	1. O frio desce, mas seu amor me aquece

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal, como estão? Esse imagine eu resolvi postar separado por conter mais de um capítulo. O próximo que eu postar vai ser a mesma coisa, pois acho que assim ficará mais organizado. Tenham uma boa leitura! <3

O dia estava frio, com neve caindo e cobrindo tudo o que tocava; um vento gelado era sentido por quem estava na rua. O clima estava perfeito para ficar em casa, no quentinho do aquecedor, curtindo um filme com a pessoa que gostava. Por sorte, era isso que você estava fazendo. Seu marido estava de folga, então pode aproveitar esse tempinho com ele.

— Que filme vamos assistir hoje? — Sugawara perguntou voltando da cozinha; nas mãos, trazia uma bandeja com duas canecas de chocolate quente.

— Que tal “O reino dos gatos”? — Você sugeriu se ajeitando no sofá, dando espaço para ele se sentar ao seu lado.

— Você gosta mesmo desse filme — ele comentou sorrindo enquanto colocava o filme na tv.

— O que posso fazer? É um filme Ghibli e tem gatos no meio. Não tem como não gostar — você retrucou rindo.

— Por isso é a louca dos gatos — Sugawara brincou, se acomodando ao seu lado.

— Mas você gosta dessa louca dos gatos — você falou olhando para ele.

— Claro que sim. Você é a minha louca dos gatos — ele respondeu e lhe deu um selinho.

— Bobo — você retrucou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem — o filme vai começar!

Vocês passaram a prestar a atenção ao filme que havia começado. Sugawara não te atrapalhava, pois sabia o quanto você gostava daquele filme. Na verdade, vocês só não adotaram um gatinho porque moravam em um apartamento e, infelizmente, não era permitido animais. Mas, na mente dele estavam planos de se mudarem para uma casa, para que você pudesse ter os gatinhos que sempre sonhou.

A tarde passou tranquilamente, com vocês assistindo um filme atrás do outro, sempre aproveitando esse tempo que tinham juntos. Dias assim sempre os deixavam felizes, pois podiam aproveitar o calor um do outro.


	2. O calor que aquece minha emoção

O verão havia chegado e, com ele, o calor que fazia qualquer um suar. Mesmo à noite, que costuma ser mais fresco, estava quente pela falta de circulação do ar. Mesmo assim, isso não impediu que Sugawara lhe fizesse uma surpresa. Você chegava tarde do serviço, então sempre comia qualquer porcaria que visse pela frente, só para não precisar cozinhar. Claro que Sugawara lhe ajudava nos afazeres, mas sua comida era tão gostosa, que raramente ele pegava essa tarefa para fazer.

Porém, hoje ele sentiu vontade de lhe tratar como a rainha que você era, então fez sua comida favorita, enfeitou a mesa com um buquê de suas flores favoritas e arrumou o quarto de vocês, enfeitando a cama com pétalas de rosas e com uma pelúcia de gatinho que havia comprado mais cedo. Tudo estava perfeito.

Quando ele notou que estava perto da hora de você chegar, foi ao banheiro para preparar seu banho, com as essências e óleos que você gostava. Tudo estava pronto para sua chegada.

Não demorou para você chegar em casa, toda cansada por mais um dia de serviço. Por estar calor, isso mexia mais ainda com seu emocional, fazendo com que você só queira tomar um banho e ir deitar. Porém, ao adentrar o apartamento, você sentiu um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha. Chegando no cômodo, você se surpreendeu com o que viu.

— [Nome]-chan, você chegou! — Sugawara lhe recepcionou com um sorriso nos lábios.

— O que é tudo isso? — Você perguntou encantada com a surpresa, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez — eu esqueci alguma data importante de novo?? — Você questionou assustada.

— Claro que não amor — ele respondeu, achando graça da sua reação — eu só quis fazer uma surpresa para você.

Você não soube reagir a toda aquela atenção que ele lhe dava. Em sua cabeça sempre passava o pensamento de quão sortuda você era por tê-lo em sua vida. As outras surpresas foram o ápice, fazendo-a chorar de emoção com todo aquele carinho. Após aproveitar tudo o que ele lhe proporcionou, vocês foram se deitar.

— Eu não mereço tudo isso Suga…

— Na verdade você merece muito mais, minha linda.

— Eu te amo… — Você falou e o abraçou, pousando sua cabeça no peito dele.

— Eu também te amo, minha flor. — Ele sussurrou enquanto te trazia mais para perto dele.

Não importava o calor que estava fazendo, vocês dois dormiram abraçadinhos naquela noite.


	3. Junto à primavera, chega a calmaria

Você e Sugawara resolveram fazer um piquenique no final de semana. O dia estava lindo, as árvores cheias de flores, o céu azul com poucas nuvens e a grama verdinha do parque pareciam fazer parte de uma pintura de museu. Era realmente um dia perfeito para um piquenique, para ficar de bobeira com seu marido.

— Hoje o dia está lindo, não é? — Você comentou enquanto observava a paisagem.

— Sim! Um dia lindo para uma garota linda — ele respondeu sorrindo para você.

— Você e seu dom de me deixar sem graça — você retrucou sentindo a face esquentar.

— Gosto de ver seu rostinho assim — Koushi falou, levando uma das mãos em seu rosto e acariciando-o.

— Bobo — você respondeu sorrindo, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

A cena, para quem estava olhando de longe, era linda: você e Sugawara se beijando, sentados em uma toalha de piquenique de cor clara, abaixo de uma linda árvore repleta de flores brancas. Quem os via, sentia o amor e a leveza com que vocês se tocavam, trocavam olhares e se divertiam. O dia parecia ter se colorido até para as pessoas ao redor de vocês, pois o amor que transbordava atingia a todos, fazendo-os sorrir.


	4. No outono as folhas caem, só o amor que não

Vocês estavam admirando a paisagem, enquanto tomavam um suco na lojinha que havia perto do apartamento de vocês. As árvores estavam rodeadas de folhas secas, com o vento batendo contra as que insistiam em permanecer nos galhos. O tom alaranjado das folhas fazia com que tudo ao redor ganhasse colorações contrastantes, que era agradável de se olhar.

— Como passou rápido… Daqui a pouco chega o inverno de novo — você comentou, vendo uma criança se jogar em uma pilha de folhas.

— Sim… Chega a ser estranho ver as árvores assim. Há pouco tempo atrás, elas estavam tão cheias de flores…!

— Concordo… No outono é sempre igual… Ainda bem que a primavera é sempre igual também, não é? — Você falou animadamente. Primavera era sua estação do ano favorita.

— Tem razão minha flor — ele respondeu admirando sua empolgação.

— Hey, sabe o que não cai junto com as folhas? — Você perguntou ao marido, que a encarou curioso.

— Fora as folhas…?

— Sim! O meu amor por você!

Isso o pegou de surpresa. Você não era de soltar frases tão clichês do nada. Sugawara sentiu seu rosto esquentar, pois sempre achava fofas as vezes em que você falava algo doce. Isso o fez se levantar de sua cadeira e ir até você, te puxando para um abraço.

Você ficou sem reação e sentiu-se corar também, porém retribuiu o abraço carinhoso de seu marido. Gostava desses gestos de amor que ele demonstrava repentinamente. Isso lhe dava a sensação de que ele sempre estaria ali com você, mesmo com todas as diferenças e adversidades que enfrentam no dia a dia. O amor de vocês não cairia tão fácil como as folhas no outono.


End file.
